Life In TNA
by Angel of Darkness740
Summary: Amanda Marie McMahon is the oldest daughter of Stephanie McMahon and is starting out in TNA to make a Name for herself without the help of the McMahons- im not really good at summarys but give it a try
1. Preface

Preface

Hi my name is Amanda Marie McMahon, daughter of Stephanie McMahon, Step daughter to Paul Levesque and grand daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. You might think I'm a spoil brat, I'm not and I'm not an only child, I have a twin bother called Matty (were not identical), another brother called Dexter (Dex for short), a sister called Ashley and a step brother called Andrew (Andy for short) I love them all dearly I am also the oldest. I work for the company TNA, I know what you are all thinking why TNA and not WWE well its simple, WWE is scripted where TNA isn't (a/n I no TNA is scripted but for the story pretend it isn't) I am also a big tom-boy so all the diva stuff just isn't me those are not the only reasons I also want to make a name for myself without the help of my family. Well that's my background and if I can think of any thing else I will let you know. This is my journey through TNA from joining to leaving so sit back and enjoy.


	2. The first day

Information about this chapter

P.O.V- Amanda's

Please review it will make me happy :)

* * *

Beep, beep, beep…

The sound of my alarm clock surrounded my room awaking me from my peaceful sleep, groaning I turn around half asleep searching for the noise, groaning that I couldn't find it I sat up and switched it off. God I hate Mondays, sighing I got up and headed for the bathroom for my shower. Today I would be starting in TNA as a knockout apart of me was happy and excited but another part of me was nervous, what if they don't like me or what if I fail in my debut, shaking what ever thoughts were in my head out, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed (A/N I'm not really good a descriptions so we are going to skip that bit). I entered the kitchen to find my mother, brother and step father sitting at the breakfast bar talking quietly.

"Hey sweetie" mum smiled at me while I took a seat beside Matty.

"Hey mum" I felt something poke me on the arm, I turned around to see my twin brother with an amused grin on his face.

"What?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow

"Nothing" he chuckled god my brother can be so weird sometimes

"You hungry kiddo?" my step father Paul asked

"Not really dad thanks though" Paul was more of a father to me than my real father, I know my father and to be honest he is the biggest a-hole known to man.

"Aww my sis is nervous" Matty teased I glared at him a trait I picked up from my mother

"Shut up I'm not nervous, I'm just not hungry" in reality I was more nervous than I was hungry and if I ate something chances are that I will just throw it back up, but I'm not going to tell them that

"Sweetie it's ok to be nervous, you will be the new kid at a different company, you will meet new people, but of course you wouldn't be nervous if you stay and work for WWE" I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot this morning

"Mum we've been through this as much as I love this family and WWE, I just want to try and make it in the wrestling world on my own with out the family's help. So that you and grandpa can be proud of me" as I finished my rant or speech what ever you want to call it my mum came over to me and wrapped me in a hug

"I've always been proud of you" I smiled and hugged her back

"I know mum, but I also want to wrestle and be a fighter, besides that diva stuff is so not me" by this time the rest of the motley crew came into the kitchen

"Yeah I could picture, Amanda fighting in pillow fights or mud wrestling or even the strap match" Andy joked

"I'm just going to ignore that comment because I have to go" I got up off my seat and headed for the door waiting on my mother to grab the car keys, she came out a moment later with car keys and coat in hand

"Ok you ready" I looked at her and smiled a nervous smile but a smile none the less

"As I'll ever be"

"Ok lets go" we said our goodbyes to the family and headed towards TNA

(A/N I'm just going to time skip or whatever it's called because the car ride will be a bit long and stuff so yeah)

As I left the car the nerves got worse, I looked over at mum and she gave me a reassuring smile, I smiled back and we headed into the arena. We walked what seemed to be the never ending corridors to Jeff Jarrett's office, after a while we had arrived. I looked at mum as she knocked on the door.

_This is it _I thought to myself as I heard a voice telling us to come in, we entered the office and a man dress in a TNA shirt and jeans, looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Ahh, Mrs McMahon or is it Levesque now?" my mum laughed and smiled at him

"It's Levesque now but please Jeff, call me Stephanie" she shook his hand and he looked at me and smiled

"My Amanda, you have grown so much, I know you probably don't remember me but I use to wrestle for WWE or WWF as it was known at the time"

I smiled at him "No, I don't remember but I'm sure you are one of the many wrestlers that worked for the company that has an embarrassing story to tell about me"

Knowing that Jeff worked for mum and knew me kind of relaxed me a bit

He chuckled "I sure do kid, but I think you are here for a different reason"

"Yes, sir I am here to join the junior wrestling crew"

He looked at me with a hint of shock or some other emotion I couldn't tell

"Wow, I never thought I would have a McMahon working here at TNA"

Mum smiled at him, and I think my nerves went bad again, was this a good thing or bad I couldn't tell.

"Well Jeff, my daughter here wanted to make a name for herself without the help of dad and myself, she also doesn't like the diva side of the company"

I looked at Jeff, he seemed to me thinking it over, you know I was never good at reading people and guessing emotions.

"Well, Amanda when can you start" I looked at Jeff with pure and utter shock I thought he was going to turn me down

"You, serious" I asked just to make sure he wasn't doing this as some sort of joke

"Yes, I'm serious" I think when mum goes and I'm on my own I will be doing the biggest happy dance, so for now the dance will have to stay in my head.

"Um, whenever you thinks best sir" I smiled, he smiled back

"How about today, that way you can meet the other wrestlers and crew"

"Sure, will I be signing the contract today as well" well I might as well ask because I'm on a roll

"Yes, I have one here for you already, now TNA is different from WWE, we are not scripted, the female wrestles here are called knockouts and we give them the same opportunities the guys would have, such as hardcore matches but in knockout terms they will be called a Bimbos brawl, also you can stay here, we have rooms available, also when you sign this contract you will be here until your 18 unless you mum asks for your release with your permission of course, if you want to stay when you turn 18 you will have the choice on how long you wish to stay for" I looked at mum and she had a panicked look in her eyes but her face was calm and composed, I might have forgot to mention this when I said about joining.

"So, where do I sign" I asked looking back a Jeff, he handed me the contract and pointed to the areas to sign.

"Will you be staying with us" I looked between mum and Jeff and told him yes, he told me that I will be sharing a room with 3 other knockouts called Taylor Wilde, Roxxi and O.D.B.

We left his office and headed for the lounge room, before when headed into the room my mum stopped us

"I have to go, I have a meeting with the creative crew in 15 minutes I will ring you later to see how you got on ok" with that my mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug and left.

"You ready to see the crew Amanda" Jeff asked me as my mum descended the corridor.

"As ready as I'll ever be sir" Jeff chuckled "Kid, stop calling me sir it makes me feel old call me Jeff" I laughed "Sorry, I'll stop"

We entered the lounge room and the room was big, no big wasn't the word it was huge, there was three sofa's around a coffee table in every space of the room (A/N that prob doesnt make sence but sure), people were talking among themselves, the place felt clam, not how I expected it to be.

"Can, I have everyone's attention please" as Jeff called for everyone's attention I could feel all eyes on me, I was going to get use to this if I was going to wrestle

"We have a new Knockout joining the team, this is Amanda McMahon" Jeff looked at me and smiled, one knockout stood up and glared at me, she walked over, stood in front of me and continued glaring. I looked at her what is her problem.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or whatever but is there something wrong with your eyes or something"

She continued glaring at me "Oh look we have a smart ass joining us, how nice"

I laughed "Dude, my ass is not smart, it has no brain and clearly, you don't either"

"Listen here new-be, I am the most dominant junior knock out here, I am loved by all the boys and if you steal my thunder, I will destroy you" I scoffed yeah right I am the daughter of Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name" she continued looking at me

"My name is Olivia" I forgot Jeff was standing behind us and clearly she did too

"Well Olivia, I didn't come here steal your thunder or any body else's for that matter, I came here to make a name for myself and become a great female wrestler without the help of my family and I'll be nice to people if there nice to me but if they piss me off then, I will make there life a misery" it was a small threat but a threat none the less and was true I am a good person but I can be nasty if I need to be another trait I got of my mother.

"Girls enough, Olivia play nice, I will be in my office if I am needed" with that he left the room, with me and Olivia still glaring at each other.

"Olivia get lost" another knockout came up (a/n I'm not good with descriptions so I'm just leaving stuff like that out)

Olivia glared at her and left, the knockout smiled and introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Taylor, would you like to sit with me and the others" she seemed nice enough and this is one of the people I will be sharing a room with, so I might as well get to know her.

"Um, sure" she smiled and we walked over to table where a group of people, were sitting talking to each other. They stopped there talking as me and Taylor approached the table, there were 2 girls and 5 boys, Taylor sat beside one of the boys.

"Sit, we don't bite" I looked at the guy who said this he had an amuse grin on his face and he was gorgeous, I took the only seat that was free and to my luck it was beside him.

"So you're a McMahon" one of the girls said

"Um, yeah I'm the oldest daughter of Stephanie McMahon, but enough about me, are you going to tell me your names or am I going to guess" I joked

"Well, I'm Roxxi, this girl to my left is O.D.B, the boy next to her is Samoa Joe, the guy next to him is Chris Sabin, the guy next to him is Max, the guy next to you is Jason and the guy next to Taylor is Alex Shelly" I smiled at them and said hi

"So you're the knockouts I will be sharing a room with" I asked well it's nice to meet the people I will be sharing the room with in one go instead of different times. Just as I said that Taylor and Roxxi screamed an excited scream and looked at me, I swallowed hard, oh dear god what have I done. They started talking to each other about a girly night with some of the other knockouts. I looked over at O.D.B

"Should I be scared" she laughed and looked me in they eye "Yes" uh-oh

"Just kidding, don't worry me and you can ditch" I looked at O.D.B this time it was my turn to laugh, they looked at me like I had two heads or something

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's just not what we expected" I looked at Roxxi with a curious look on my face.

"Really and what were you expecting" this time it was Max's turn to talk

"Spoiled, bitchy, bossy, dresses all girly and stuff. You see Jeff told us that you were thinking about joining TNA and that you were a McMahon so we just assumed" again I laughed and again they looked at me as if I was crazy

"I'm sorry, it's just that everyone thinks we're mean and whatever and were not, and I'm the total opposite of what you said, granted I can be bitchy if I need to be but I'm not always bitchy, I'm not spoiled, there is 5 of us in my family and I'm a twin I'm the oldest and I'm not girly, far from it, I'm a big tom boy, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress or anything girly and I hate make-up and girly things"

I looked at them and they looked at me in awe.

"I think you will fit right in here" I looked at Jason and he grinned at me. My first day here just got better.


	3. The First day Spov

The first day S P.O.V

Information about this chapter

P.O.V- Stephanie

The car ride to the arena was quiet. We arrived a few minutes later to the arena, we stepped out of the car and headed for the arena, Amanda looked at me nerves evident on her face and in her eyes, I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back and we walked through the doors that lead into the arena. We got to Jeff's office, I knew Amanda would be safe here, Jeff is a friend of the family and knew Amanda since she was in diapers, though he had to leave WWE when Amanda turned five so she probably not remember him. I knocked the door, and Jeff told us to come in.

"Ahh, Mrs McMahon or is it Levesque now?" I laughed

"It's Levesque now but please Jeff, call me Stephanie" I shook his hand and we took a seat facing Jeff, it felt weird because I was usually on the side Jeff is sitting on, he looked at Amanda and smiled at her.

"My Amanda, you have grown so much, I know you probably don't remember me but I use to wrestle for WWE or WWF as it was known at the time"

She smiled at him "No, I don't remember but I'm sure you are one of the many wrestlers that worked for the company that has an embarrassing story to tell about me" I smiled at my daughter, she never did like the stories Shawn or Mark told her, though I thought the stories were cute.

He chuckled "I sure do kid, but I think you are here for a different reason"

"Yes, sir I am here to join the junior wrestling crew"

He looked at her with a hint of shock and happiness on his face

"Wow, I never thought I would have a McMahon working here at TNA"

I smiled at him and decided to say the reason for Amanda joining TNA.

"Well Jeff, my daughter here wanted to make a name for herself without the help of dad and myself, she also doesn't like the diva side of the company" I still don't see why she just doesn't help with a different part of the company, I guess she likes to be in front of the camera

"Well, Amanda when can you start" Amanda looked at Jeff with pure and utter shock

"You, serious"

"Yes, I'm serious" I looked at my daughter and she looked like she was going to break out and do a dance jig or something, but thankfully she didn't.

"Um, whenever you thinks best sir"

"How about today, that way you can meet the other wrestlers and crew"

"Sure, will I be signing the contract today as well" she asked getting straight to the point

"Yes, I have one here for you already, now TNA is different from WWE, we are not scripted, the female wrestles here are called knockouts and we give them the same opportunities the guys would have, such as hardcore matches but in knockout terms they will be called a Bimbos brawl, also you can stay here, we have rooms available, also when you sign this contract you will be here until your 18 unless your mum asks for your release with your permission of course, if you want to stay when you turn 18 you will have the choice on how long you wish to stay for" WHAT she didn't tell me anything about this she just told me it wasn't scripted, I kept my face composed, I am very protective of all my kids and knowing that my daughter, my oldest daughter was going to be in hardcore matches and get bloodied and bruised and injured, I wasn't panicking I was freaking out, she's 14 years old for crying out loud.

"So, where do I sign" she asked Jeff breaking me out of my inner rant, he handed her the contract and pointed to the areas to sign.

"Will you be staying with us" She looked between me and Jeff, I hoped she would say no but instead she told him yes, he told her that she will be sharing a room with 3 other knockouts called Taylor Wilde, Roxxi and O.D.B.

We left Jeff office, so that he could show Amanda around and meet the rest of the crew. I had told them that I had to go because I had a meeting with the creative crew in 15 minutes.

As I kissed Amanda on the cheek, I kept thinking about what Jeff had said about the female wrestlers doing hardcore matches, could I let my oldest daughter put her body through that?, I have seen Paul coming out of those matches bloodied and bruised and sometimes being helped to the back because he could barely stand. I hugged Amanda and told her I would ring her later. I shook Jeff's hand and left.

I got to my car and switched the engine on, on the drive back all I could think about was Amanda, my baby was staying at TNA, so I wont know if she is ok and she will lie and say she is when I ring her, I cant keep tabs on her every second, I wish I could.

I got to the arena and tried to clear my head of all my worries, I had to be business like for this meeting. I entered the room and the meeting got underway.

All through the meeting I kept zoning out because I was so worried about Amanda. Finally the meeting ended and I went to my office and tried to get on with some work.

(An hour later)

About an hour passed and I was still worried about Amanda, silly of me really but she is my daughter. I heard a knock on my door breaking me out of my trance.

"Come in" I shouted, my door opened and my brother Shane and my father entered the room shutting the door behind them.

"Hey sis" my always cheerful brother greeted

"Hey Shane, Hey dad, what's up" I greeted back trying to sound like nothing was bothering me

"You, ok Steph, you seem worried" my father asked me

"I'm fine" I lied but the lie didn't seem to work because my father and brother looked at me with a knowing look on their face, I sighed "Fine, I'm worried about Amanda" My father sat on the couch beside Shane that faced my desk.

"She will be fine, princess, she's tough, strong and smart like you"

"I know, I still worry though, it must be a mother thing" just as I finished my brother burst out in a fit of laughter, dad and I looked at him like he lost the plot or something.

"What's funny" I asked a bit irritated

"I was just remembering the time Amanda and I pulled that prank on you" he said and another round of laughter spilled out of him.

"How could I forget"

_Flashback_

_12 year old Amanda and her uncle were in his office thinking of a prank to pull on Stephanie._

"_I got it" Shane exclaimed _

"_What" Amanda asked curious_

_Shane bent down and whispered the plan in Amanda's ear_

"_I like it" with that the plan got underway _

_(Stephanie's office) _

_Stephanie was currently at a meeting perfect for the prank to get set up. They got into positions, Shane stepped out of the office, while Amanda lay on the floor, with the side of her mouth covered in Jam to make it look like blood. She closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious._

_Steph entered her office and saw her daughter laying on the floor, she panicked and ran to her daughters side._

"_Oh my god, Amanda, Amanda can you hear me" _

_This was Shane's cue to enter _

"_Hey Steph, I was just....what happened" _

"_I don't know, I came into the office and she was just laying there with blood coming out of her mouth, Shane what am I going to do" _

"_Calm down Steph, Amanda its Shane, you got to wake up for me" _

_Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Shane and her mom _

"_What are you talking about, I am awake" she asked pretending to be confused, she sat up and licked the side of her mouth._

"_Oh, that's were my jam went to" she stood up and stood beside Shane they both looked at each other and then back at Stephanie, and laughed so hard tears where coming from their eyes._

"_You guys are not funny, I thought something happened to you" She said angry, Amanda noticed the hurt and angry look in her mums eyes, she went over to her still laughing_

"_I'm sorry mum, it was funny though" she laughed she hugged her mum_

"_I forgive you, just don't do that again" Stephanie said while hugging Amanda_

_End of flashback_

"That had to be the funniest prank we pulled on you" Shane chuckled

"I'm sure, it was" I sighed

"What's got you panicked anyway, I thought you where ok, with Amanda joining TNA" my father asked

"Yeah, that's before I found out about her being allowed to do hardcore matches and that she's staying at TNA" I sighed

"WHAT, Steph, hardcore matches, She's only 14 years old" my brother loved Amanda like she was his daughter of course he loved all my kids but Amanda was his partner in crime so he was extremely over protective of her.

"I know, if she told me about this before the meeting I wouldn't have let her join"

"Stephanie, Amanda will be fine, I doubt they will let her get hurt" my father stood up and hugged me

"I hope so dad, I don't want my baby to get hurt" I sighed I hope he was right.


	4. Girls night

Girls night in

Information about this chapter

P.O.V- Amanda

* * *

My first day was amazing with the exception of Olivia of course, but I met my room mates and their friends and of course I got to meet Jason. I was currently putting away my clothes, mum had got my grandma to bring them down to the arena. I finished my unpacking and sat on my bed. Taylor, Roxxi and O.D.B entered the room.

"Hey Mandy, how's the unpacking goin'" I looked at O.D.B and smiled

"Finished, I think you're the only person that actually called me, Mandy"

She laughed and lay down on her bed, Taylor took a seat beside me, while Roxxi was off somewhere doing something

"Is, that a bad thing" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, my brother calls me it all the time, I just meant you guys are the only person out side the family that called me that, its nice, I sound stupid don't I"

O.D.B sat up and looked at me with a curious look on her face, I looked at her, dam it I did sound like a loser, the only friends that I make here and I blew it, the only friends I had in WWE, was my brothers, Ashley and some of the other wrestlers kids.

"What?" I asked

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door, Roxxi came out of the bathroom and answered it, six girls stood there with, different things in there hands it ranged from make up to sleeping bags. I looked over at O.D.B with a look of terror on my face, she shrugged and lay back down on her bed. The knockouts came in and placed there things on Taylor's bed.

"Hi I'm Christy" I looked at her and smiled, I cleared my throat

"Um, Amanda" I shook her hand the rest of the girls introduced themselves, they were called, Traci, Angelina, Velvet, Sarita and Daffany.

"So Amanda, tell us about yourself" Traci asked while painting O.D.B nails the site was quite funny, she had the strangest look on her face. Everyone was doing something it was either nails or make up, Roxxi was painting my nails black.

"Well, what do you want to know" Traci shrugged this time it was Daffney's turn to speak

"Your a McMahon, Right?"

"Yes I am, my mum is Stephanie McMahon"

She looked at me in awe, Ok that is weird.

"She is my hero"

"Really?" all the girls said in unison we all had a confused look on their face.

"Well yeah, I mean I can see why, you guys are shocked, but Stephanie is the reason I fell in love with this business"

I think I've going into shock because my mind has gone blank, ok Daffany looks like Marlin Manson is her hero not my mum, well I guess you can't judge someone just by looking at them.

The night progressed on and I told the girls about my friends at home, they had asked me if I had liked anyone here but I told them that they are all nice looking in their own way, I found out more about the girls and where they came from, I like these girls I feel easier to be myself around them, with they guys at WWE I had to be careful on what I said or my mum would find out but here it was a whole different story. It was 10 O'clock and the night was winding down we were still laughing about the jokes we told each other.

Velvet jumped up andexclaimed "I have an idea"

"What?" we all asked

"We have a Yo momma contest" we looked at her and another round of laughter began, I stood up

"You're on, but who's going to judge it" Velvet pondered that for a moment but before for she could respond, Hero by Skillet started playing, I looked at my phone and saw it was my mother calling me, I told the guys to continue on with the contest while I answered my phone, I stepped out side the door and answered.

"Hey mum" I greeted

"_Hey sweetie how's your first night going"_

"Great I'm having a girl's night with some of the knockouts, one of them said that you're her hero" she laughed

"_Well I'm honoured, a girls night huh? I take it they had to pin you down to put make up on you" _

"No, they had to do that with O.D.B, it was really funny, we just got to know about each other"

"_That's good so no-one was giving you any trouble" _

"No everyone is really nice" I lied, well I wasn't going to tell her about my confrontation with Olivia, she will have a heart attack

"_That's good, so when is your first match and what is it"_

"Um, tomorrow, mum there not going to send me into a bimbos brawl on the first day, so I think you can stop hyperventilating now" I joked

"_Ha-ha very funny, I just don't want you to get hurt, you're still my baby, no matter what age you are" _

"I know mum, I can't promise that I won't get hurt but I can promised to stay your oldest baby in the family, so will you be watching my first match"

"_Of course, I will the whole family is watching it, I wish I could be there personally but with smackdown the next day, I can't"_

"It's ok mum I understand, just don't panic if I get punched and start bleeding its all part of the job"

"_You know I can't promise that" _she sighed and it sound like she was sniffling

"Mom are you crying?" that's the one thing that I don't like, it's next to killing puppies.

"_No, I just have a runny nose" _I can tell when mums lying and she is lying now

"Mum I know when your lying, why are you crying?" she sighed again (A/n hehe that rhymes)

"_I... I'm… I just miss you baby that's all" _

"Mum I've only been gone for a few hours" I laughed my mum can be really overprotective sometimes but that's why I love her

"_I know, it feels weird your not here betting Oreos with your brother or playing pranks with your uncle and father" _

"Mum I haven't bet Oreos with Matty since I was 8, but the weirdness will go away"

"_I hope so"_

"Mum I have to go, I will ring you after my match tomorrow"

"_Ok sweetie, I love you"_

"Love you to bye"

"_Bye" _

With that I hung up the phone I guess mum has a reason to worry, tomorrow I will be facing Kong and apparently she is tough, so not only do I have to worry about getting my face dismantled but I have to worry about the wrath of my mother, I sighed and walked into the room, I thought I was going to die with laughter at the site, O.D.B was sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth.

"What's up with O" I asked still laughing, my sides are actually hurting from all the laughter. Angelina looked over at her, she shrugged

"Christy, Traci and myself, pinned her down again and put more make up on her"

I sat down on the bed and started another round of laughter, I noticed Taylor and Roxxi exchange a glance to Velvet, Uh-oh this cant be good, they slowly walked over to me and you don't want to know what happened next, but lets just say O.D.B wasn't the only one rocking back and forth chanting incoherent things.

An hour later, we got the make- up off us and we headed to bed, we said are good nights and let the sleep take over us, bracing for whatever tomorrow had in store for us.

* * *

AN

Saw paramore on saturday night they were amazing, not only did i see paramore but i fell out of the boot of the mini bus all in all it was a brill night :L

so anyway i just thought id tell use all cos my friends found me fallin out of the boot the most funniest thing they have ever saw

So anyway please review it will make me happy


	5. Getting to know each other

Getting to know each others and Change of plans

Information about the chapter-

P.O.V- Amanda

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling excited tonight was my debut match against Kong. I haven't met her backstage yet but according to the girls she was a nice person but in the ring she is a completely different person. I was currently in the gym working out, I was in the middle of hitting the punch bag when I felt a tap on the shoulder, I was expecting it to be Taylor or one of the knockouts or even Olivia coming to have round two with me but it wasn't it was the Greek god himself Jason, I have a question is it wrong for a 14 year old to have Rated R thoughts because right now I'm having those kind of thoughts.

"Um, hi" god that probably sounded so lame, he smiled at me, god that's a cute smile

"Hi" and cue the awkward silence

"Can I help you with something" well I had to say something because if a conversation doesn't start soon then the Rated R thoughts would be back again.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch"

Play it cool Amanda play it cool, you don't want him to think you're an idiot

"Um, sure let me get showered and changed and I will meet you back here"

"Sounds great see you soon" and with that he gave me his heart stopping grin and walked away, did I ever tell you how cute his ass is, ok Rated R thoughts back again.

30 minutes later

I met Jason outside the gym and we headed out for lunch, we entered a diner called Buffy's (a/n Dunno what else to call it lol it was the first name that came to my well that and blue watch) the place was small and cosy we took are seats and the waitress came over and took our order.

"So Jason tell me about yourself" I asked well I might as well get the ball rolling

"There's not much to tell" from the few hours that I have known him, I observed that he was very shy especially around new people, so I smiled at him and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Well how about we play 20 questions and you can't lie" I suggested, he grinned

"Ok, but can I go first"

"Sure"

He took a moment to think of a question, while he was thinking of a question the waitress came over with our drinks, I took a sip of the drink and he looked like he thought of the question.

"Where are you from because your accent seems to waver?"

"Well I was born in Greenwich Connecticut, the reason my accent wavers is because my biological dad is from Texas and his accent is very strong so I picked it up when I was a baby and it stuck"

He smiled at me and cue my heart skipping a beat

"I like it, I think it makes you unique" I...I…ok have no thoughts at this particular moment

"Thank you, so it's my turn, where are you from"

"I'm from Boston" I knew I recognised that accent

"Tell me about your family" now there's a question that could go onto the next century

"Well I'm sure you know a bit about my mother, step father, grandfather and uncle"

"Yes, I do but only on screen"

"Oh, well my mums the best mum in the world, she's really protective of me and my younger siblings but I wouldn't trade her for anything else in this world, my Uncle Shane well he's married to Marissa and he has two sons called Declan and Kenyon they are a little mad, me him and Paul love to pull pranks on the other superstars but like mum he's very protective of me and the rest of us, Vince and Linda are two of the best grandparents you could ask for, my brothers are called Matty and Dex they are currently studding at school along with my sister and step brother and there a little rowdy at times. Matty is my twin but were non identical, Ashley my sister and Dex are also twins but like me and Matty they are non identical and Andy is Paul's son but I see him as a brother rather than a step brother and last but not least Paul, he is my step father, he's like a real father to me, him and mum married when I was 7, so that's it"

He looked a bit confused, our food arrived and he was still confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I noticed that you didn't mention your real father at all during your explanation"

I sighed

"I don't like to talk about him that much"

I never talk about my father to anyone not even to my own family, so I won't make this a first, I think he sensed my uneasiness

"You don't have to talk about him, I'm sorry I was just curious"

"It's ok, so let me ask you a question"

"Shoot" I smiled at him and he smiled at me back

"Have you a crush on any of the knockouts and remember you can't lie"

He laughed

"I do, but I don't know if she's interested in me"

I wonder who it is. Maybe I could push for more details.

"Why wouldn't she like you?"

He chuckled

"I believe, it's my turn to asked a question"

Dam so close

"Ok, then ask away"

"Do you have a crush on any of the male superstars?"

"I do, but like you I don't know if he likes me"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face

"Why would he not like you?"

I laughed

"I believe it was my turn"

He chuckled you know I will never get tired of seeing him smile, OMG I am so whipped dam it but its Jason if you seen what this boy looks like you wouldn't blame me

"So why wouldn't your crush like you?"

"I just met her and I'm not sure I'm her type"

Wait there's more new knockouts dam it

"Same question to you"

Before I could answer my phone rang, I checked my caller ID and saw it was my oh so lovely pain in my ass brother, I picked it up

"_Hey sis, how's the second day going" _

"Hey Mattie, second day is going great" until you interrupted, pain in the ass

"_Any of the boys hitting on you because if they are me, Dex and Andy will be down there to sort them out" _

I looked over at Jason and he had an amused grin on his face

"Not yet, but how bout you bro any girls hitting on you because if they are I'll go up there and kick there ass remember I'm the oldest"

"_Nope unfortunately, but sis I have to go I will call you after school"_

"Ok bye" I hung up after he said his goodbye and looked over at Jason

"Sorry it was my pain in my ass brother"

"It's ok, we should be heading back anyway" we paid for our order and left, to be honest I didn't really eat my lunch because I was so nervous.

We entered the arena and went to the canteen and guess what Olivia had another go at me, for the love of god this girl is annoying. She gave me the same glare she gave me yesterday, the whole canteen stopped what they were doing to see what Olive had to say.

"Well, Well if it isn't the little newcomer" oh god here we go

"Yip that's me, what do you want olive"

"IT'S OLIVIA" I think she just spat on me eww that's just gross

"Yeah whatever, what do you want?"

"I want you to know that Jason is MINE so back off" I looked over at Jason he looked angry wow he's even hot when he's angry before I could say anything else Jason walked over to me and gave olive or Olivia the meanest glare I have ever seen.

"Olivia let me, get this message through your brain, if you have one, I am not yours, nor will I be, you are not my type and the only reason you like me is because I Jeff's nephew, you think you can use me to get to the top well think again, so leave Amanda alone" wait did he just say he's Jeff's nephew, I remember playing with one of his nephews back at WWE, was it him?

"But Jasey" god that whine just went through my head and now I have a headache, I looked at Jason he looked like he was ready to explode, I think ill step in now

"Look Olive"

"IT'S OLIVIA"

"Yeah, whatever Jason clearly doesn't like you, I mean I don't blame him, you might give him a STD or something, so why don't you and your little crew back off"

"You think your going to get somewhere or get someone because you're a McMahon don't you?"

Oh joy here we go again

"Look I came here to prove that I don't need my family to make it to the top and if you don't believe me how about my debut match instead of facing Kong I will face you in a bimbos brawl"

She smirked

"Your on, I will talk to Jeff" with that she walked out of the canteen followed by her mini me's, CRAP what have I done, mum is going to have a heart attack, I'm screwed. I sat down beside the crew and they looked at me with shock and sympathy.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Roxxi put her hand on my shoulder

"Yip" I groaned in annoyance, I am the biggest idiot going, you know I thing Kong rearranging my face sounds a lot better right now. A few minutes later Jeff came in with a smug looking Olivia trailing behind him, and I am so screwed.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" everyone turned around to face Jeff

"There has been a change to match card, instead of debuting against Kong, Amanda will face Olivia in a Bimbo's brawl the winner of the match my nephew will have to take on a date"

Wow what a debut match, I'll have to win this match, I looked over at Jason he looked nervous, well if lose he will have to take Olive on a date but I wont lose. Hopefully.


	6. Match and reactions

Match and reactions

Information about this chapter

P.O.V- Amanda and Stephanie

* * *

(A p.o.v)

Well I have about a half an hour before I get dismantled, I was currently in the lounge room with the crew

"Amanda calm down you'll do fine" I looked at Roxxi has she gone mad, I will not be fine even if I survive the match the wrath of my mother will be the end of me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but if I don't survive, then Jason I'm sorry" he looked at me and laughed

"Amanda, you'll do great, Olivia can't even wrestle, and she hasn't won a match since she started" I looked a Jason he had a smile on his face along with the rest of the crew

I looked up at the T.V screen and the TNA theme blasted through out the room

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to another exciting edition of TNA Don West and Mike Teney here and we have and exciting match card for you tonight"- Mike (a/n for the commentary it's going to be like that cos there will be a lot of he said and it can get a bit annoying) _

"_That's right Mike, tonight we have the debut of the Angel of Darkness"- Don _

"_The Angel was scheduled to face Kong tonight but it was changed to a bimbos brawl and she will be facing Olivia and the winner will get to go on a date with Jason, this should be an interesting match" - Mike _

God I'm screwed.

(15 minutes later)

My match is up next I made my way to entrance ramp, waiting for my cue, I was entering second, my entrance was kind of like the undertakers but I made it my own of course, my ring attire consisted of my black converse, black trousers and black top with a skull glove on my right arm.

"Alright Amanda your up"

Remedy by Seether blasted throughout the Arena, I waited for the course to hit before I made my appearance

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

I walked down the ramp, and fans stuck out there hands for me to hit but I ignored them, and jumped onto the ring apron and entered through the second rope, I looked over at Olivia and she gave me the biggest glare she could give any body, guess what it didn't scare me, I turned back to the crowed and waited for the course to hit again

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

I through up both my hands and gave the rock sign (A/n not the greatest entrance ever but sure, I told you I wasn't that good a descriptions :P)

Ding ding

The match got under way and Olivia had the upper hand for the first couple of minutes into the match, she was about the to dive from the top rope but I rolled out of the way and she crashed hard onto the mat, I got up and gained the upper hand, the crowed started chanting my name I felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through me, I noticed Olivia leaning on the ropes, I ran and clothelined her to the outside, I decided to be cocky and taunt to the crowed they chanted my name more.

I walked over to the ropes and jumped to the outside, I noticed Olivia wasn't lying on the floor, I turned around to look for her when she smacked me in the face with a steel chair, can I just say getting hit with those really hurts, I felt her throw me back into the ring, she pinned me but I managed to get my hand up before the three count, I heard Olivia scream in frustration, she went over and had an argument with the ref, I took that time to get to my feet, I touched my head and noticed that I was busted wide open, Ok how hard did she hit me. She turned around and hit my signature move called the death sentence (it's basically the Enzuigiri), she fell to the mat, I jumped up and picked her up and threw her on my shoulders to perform my finisher, which is called the execution (its like the f five but I throw them on the my knee, which can bruise there ribs/ A/n I dunno if there is a actual move like that but sure), she hit the mat again and rolled her over to pin.

1,2,3

"Here's your winner the angel of darkness" I won, I actually won, I can't really see because my blood is going into my eyes, but I won, I done my winners taunt and left the ring.

I got to the back and noticed the crew waiting for me, they hugged and congratulated me. I looked at Jason and he had the biggest grin on his face. He hugged me.

"Congrats on your win, I knew you could do it" I laughed, and have I told how nice he smells

"Well, thank you, so if I survive the wrath of mother, where will you be taking me for our lovely date?" he shrugged

"Well, on that note I will have to go to the EMT's because they will be waiting for me to show up with this thing on my head and then I will have to shower"

"Ok, well if you're looking us we will be in the lounge room"

"Ok, Jason, hey good luck with your match tonight if I don't see you"

"Thanks"

I walked down to the EMT and as I predicted he was waiting for me, he stitched me up and told me to take it easy for the week. I then went to the room and took a shower, I can't believe I won my first match and to top it off I get a date with Jason, you know I really love my life right now. I stepped out of the shower and put clean clothes on, just then my phone rang, I noticed it was my mum, well it was now or later, I answered it.

"_Are you insane" _great I have a headache and the shouting won't help

"Hey to you to mum"

"_A bimbos brawl, thought they wouldn't put you into any thing drastic" _I might as well tell her the truth she'll find out any way

"Yeah I can explain that, you see me and Olivia had an argument about Jason because I went out to lunch with him to get to know him, I came back and an argument erupted, really long story short, I might have said 'instead of me debuting against Kong, how about I face you in a bimbos brawl', so that's how that got to the match"

"_Amanda, the whole family along with Shawn and Rebecca, Mark and Sara are freaking out over here, and your on loud speaker" _

"Hey guys, enjoy my match" I decided to joke because something tells me I'm so dead

"_Hey sis how's the head" _I love Matty he knows when to joke with me even when he's freaking out, I was about to answer the question when Shane interrupted

"_And don't lie" _

"I'm fine, I have a headache, I have to take it easy for the rest of the week, but other than that I'm fine" I heard a collective sigh on the other end of the phone

"So other than freaking out about a bit of blood which mum need I remind you, you promised you wouldn't freak, what did you guys think of my first match, and as Uncle Shane said, don't lie"

"_Sweetie, I didn't promise I said I would try, but I'm proud of you" – mum_

"_Yeah sis you were awesome"- Matty _

"_Yeah" Ash, Dex and Andy_

"_Kid you done better, than I would have" – Paul_

"_You did great but your Ok though"- Sara_

"Yes Aunt Sara, I'm fine any other complements, because I love these" everyone on the other end laughed

"_Watch you don't get to big headed, you might out match, your grandpa" – mark joked_

"_Hey, I haven't got that big of a head"- Vince_

"_Hey Manda, I need to ring you later for sister time is that ok" _

"Sure, Ash no problem, look I have to go, I need fed, I will talk to you later"

"_Bye"_

"Bye" I hung up, I wondered what ash wants the sister time for the sis time was code word for something important, I shrugged the thought off and headed for the lounge room.

(S.P.O.V, from before the chair shot)

Amanda clotheslined her opponent out of the ring and she was taunting to the crowed, finding out my daughters debut match was changed to a hardcore match I was terrified that she would get injured during the match. Amanda jumped out of the ring and noticed Olivia wasn't there, she turned around and was hit hard with the steel chair. There was a collective gasp throughout the room, my baby was bleeding, she looked disorientated, Olivia threw her back into the ring and tried to pin her, but she kicked out before the 3.

"Wow she's more tough than we give her credit for" I looked at Shawn and he was staring at the screen in shock, I turned back to the screen just in time to see Amanda performing her finisher, she pinned her opponent and got the three count,

"Here's your winner the angel of darkness" everyone in the room erupted in applause and cheer. Rebecca and Sara walked over and give me a hug

"She's tough" I smiled

"Yes, she is".

About 15 minutes later the noise subsided I decided now would be the time to ring my daughter, everyone went quiet, I put her on loud speaker and she picked up on the second ring.

"Are you insane"I all but shouted before she even had the chance to greet us

"_Hey to you to mum"_

"A bimbos brawl, thought they wouldn't put you into any thing drastic" I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone

"_Yeah I can explain that, you see me and Olivia had an argument about Jason because I went out to lunch with him to get to know him, I came back and an argument erupted, really long story short, I might have said 'instead of me debuting against Kong, how about I face you in a bimbos brawl', so that's how that got to the match"_ My daughter was too much like Paul when she gets into an argument

"Amanda, the whole family along with Shawn and Rebecca, Mark and Sara are freaking out over here, and your on loud speaker"

"_Hey guys, enjoy my match"_ Amanda was also like her uncle when she's in trouble, she likes to joke yeah to much like Shane

"Hey sis how's the head" and her brother doesn't help either, she was about to answer but Shane interrupted

"And don't lie"

"_I'm fine, I have a headache, I have to take it easy for the rest of the week, but other than that I'm fine" _we all let out a collective sigh

"_So other than freaking out about a bit of blood which mum need I remind you, you promised you wouldn't freak, what did you guys think of my first match, and as Uncle Shane said, don't lie"_

"Sweetie, I didn't promise I said I would try, but I'm proud of you" it was true I was proud of her

"Yeah sis you were awesome"- Matty

"Yeah" Ash, Dex and Andy

"Kid you done better, than I would have" – Paul

"You did great but your Ok though"- Sara

"_Yes Aunt Sara, I'm fine any other complements, because I love these" _we all laughed

"Watch you don't get to big headed, you might out match, your grandpa" – mark joked

"Hey, I haven't got that big of a head"- Vince

"Hey Manda, I need to ring you later for sister time is that ok"

"_Sure, Ash no problem, look I have to go, I need fed, I will talk to you later"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_ she hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Who wants to play twister" we all looked at Shawn like he lost it.

"I'm going to pass Uncle Shawn and head to my room night everyone" we said our good-nights to Ashley and I couldn't help but wonder, what Ashley meant by sister time. I shrugged it off and started to have a conversation with the girls.

* * *

An

hey guys sorry about this chappy if you think its crap, i tried to decribe the match as best i could and with the phone conversation i have to put the dash then the name cos there would be a lot of said and whatever so yip

sorry about the crappy ending to i didnt know how to end it :P

anyway please review it will be an early crimbo prizze :)


	7. Revelations

Revelations

information about this chapter

P.O.V Amanda

Just a warning there will be some cursing in this chapter

* * *

I entered the lounge room to find the girls sitting in the usual spot with worried faces, what the hell is going on, I only left them a half an hour ago, I sat beside O.D.B and her face matched everyone else.

"What happened" Taylor looked at me, the look was I don't know like sympathetic, ok now what the hells going on.

"Amanda, Jason was taken to hospital"

"WHAT, what happened" the girls stayed quiet, and I was starting to get pissed off

"Taylor, what happened" Roxxi looked at me, while O.D.B put her hand on my shoulder, ok these people are getting on like me and Jason are dating each other, hes my friend.

"Um, Olivia was mad that you beat her in the match earlier and she got one of her lap dogs to interfere with Jason's tag team match, and well when Jake interfered he knocked Jason out with a chair and put his leg, through the chair, stomped on it and broke his leg" it took me a moment to process all of that information, O.D.B took that time to finish the story

"Jeff found out and called Olivia and Jake to his office, we haven't heard from them since then" I'm going to kill her to say I was angry was an understatement I was livid, I think Angel saw and told O to try and hold me down until I was clam, while they were restraining me, my phone rang, they let me go so I could answer my phone, it was Ashley, I tried to clam down and answered my phone.

"Hey sis"

"_Hey Amanda, you ok, you kinda sound like your pissed off or something" _

"Yeah, Ash I'm Fine, so whats up" I heard Ash sighing

"_If I tell you something Amanda will you promise not to get angry, Mum said not to tell you because you might get angry" _Ok what is going on mum never hides anything from me

"Ash, it depends on what it is, so tell me what is bugging you, me and you never keep secrets from each other, so spill"

"_well, Dads back and he wants joint custody of us" _the bastard after everything he's done to us, he has the balls to even ask for that

"What, and what did mum say"

"_Well, she said hes changed but she knows that you would be pissed off if she didn't fight to prevent the joint custody" _I think my face was turning purple at this moment first my friend gets put out on injury and now my ass hole of a father decides to show up, I was now beyond pissed, I need to break something.

"Sis, I'm going to call you back, ok I need to let off some steam"

"_Ok, Amanda talk to you later, bye"_

"bye" I hung up and noticed the girls looking at me with a weary eye, I stood up and headed for the gym, I entered and saw the machine guns hitting the weights, I put the gloves on and headed for the punch bag.

I started hitting punching the bag, I can't believe my father, the dick head decided to show his face again and he wants custody of us,the bastard abused us for years and now he wants us back, well you know what he can go to hell and stay there for all I care, I was actually happy he wasn't around and he hasn't changed a leopard doesn't change its spots and he definitely hasn't changed.

I decided to think about something else, that bastard doesn't deserve, any thinking time from me, who does though is Jason, I can't believe Olive would stoop that low and put him out on injury, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Jeff standing there.

"Hey Jeff, can I help you" I looked over at the guns and they looked at me with an amused grin on their face

"Yeah, um, you see I can't suspend Olivia and her brother, for reasons I can't explain but I was hoping you and Max could team up next week and teach those two a lesson, it will be a no disqualification match, something tells me you want to hurt Olivia" I had a smug grin on my face

"You got yourself a match, I take it Max knows about the match" Jeff chuckled

"It was his idea, he wasn't happy that someone did that to his brother, and he suggested you as his partner because he knew you would want your hands on Olivia and judging by the way you were hitting the punching bag he would be right"

"Yeah, he would be right, how is Jason"

"Hes doing fine they put a cast on his leg, he should be out of the hospital in a few days, anyway I should head back to my office, I shall see you kids later" with that he walked out of the gym, I hadn't noticed the guns where standing behind me, until I turned around and they made me jump about twenty feet in the air.

"You guys are so not funny" they both started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in, we all decided to head out of the gym and get a shower, I was just finished getting changed out of my gym clothes and into my P.J's when the girls came into the room and again they looked a bit weary, I looked at them and laughed.

"Guys, relax I'm fine, a few rounds on the punch bag relaxed me a bit well that and finding out I have a chance to get my hands on Olivia" they relaxed instantly and took a seat on their beds

"So Amanda"

"Yes Roxxi"

"You have a crush on Jason don't you?" I looked at the girls in shock was I that obvious

"What makes you think that"

"Your face, when we told you that Jason was injured, the way you and Jason stuck up for each other, the list goes on and on, so don't deny it" I looked over at O for back she just shrugged

"I agree with them, Mandy" I sighed

"Fine, I might I have crush on him but he probably doesn't feel the same way" Taylor walked over and took a seat beside me

"Amanda, he does feel the same way, you should have seen his face when you got hit with the steel chair, he looked like he wanted to run out there and protect you or something, and he was also ecstatic that you won the match, but unlike you he wont admit it" I looked at them I was hoping they would be right.

We talked some more and I decided to ring my mother to sort the thing out with my father, she picked up on the second or third ring.

"_Hey sweetie, is there something wrong" _

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about dad showing his face and asking for joint custody of us" I heard her sighing down the down

"_I told Ashley not to tell you until I got everything sorted" _

"Mum,we never keep secrets in the family, and you know I would have found out at some point"

"_I know I just didn't want you to get worked up" _

"When did he show up"

"_Today, when I was at my office, he turned up and just demanded joint custody of you, Ash and your brothers"_

"How did my brothers take the news" Me and Matty were on the same page when it came to Steve we hated his guts

"_Well Mathew and Dexter were livid they told me that if he comes near them they will kill him and Ashley was worried about you" _

"Why was she worried about me?"

"_I don't know, she just was" _

"He doesn't know where I work does he because I don't want him to show up at my work and cause a scene"

"_No, I don't think he knows where you work but I did warn him not to go near you" _

"Kay, mum I'm going to go I will talk to you tomorrow"

"_Ok, baby sweet dreams, I love you"_

"Love you to mum, night"

"_night"_

I switched my phone off and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Second match and confessions

Second match and confessions

information about this chapter

P.O.V Amanda

* * *

The week passed with me and Max training for the tag team match against Olivia and Jake, Jason was out of hospital, he watched us train along with the rest of the crew, we hadn't seen Olivia or her brother since they injured Jason which was a good thing because me and Max would have killed them, We were currently standing at the top of the entrance waiting for our cue to enter, Max was heading out first and waiting for me at the bottom of the ramp, Olivia and her brother were already out in the ring, I looked at Max, he hugged me and went out. Jason hugged me

"Please don't let them injure you" ok wow, shock here I'm in shock maybe the girls were right, I just smiled at him

"Don't worry if anybodies getting injured it's those two" the rest of the crew hugged me and I made my way out to the ring, I met Max at the bottom of the ramp, we both looked at each other and ran into the ring, the two cowards jumped out of the ring and we took the time to taunt to the crowed.

The bell rang and the match got underway Max and Jake started off and with Max and his anger it gained him the upper hand, Jake couldn't handle the beating anymore and tagged in Olivia, She looked too frightened to face Max, I put out my hand for him to tag me he looked at the crowed and pointed to me, the place erupted and he walked over and tagged me in.

I jumped over the top rope and speared Olivia, I hit her with a mountain of punches, I then felt something hit me in the back, I stood up to find one of Olivia's mini me's with a chair in hand, I knew it was a trick but I went for her anyway, Taylor ran out chased the mini me out of the ring, I turned around and Olivia and her brother hit me with the steel steps, I didn't know where I was, everything was blurry but I felt something heavy on me so on instinct I guess I kicked out, I heard Max jump into the ring and throw Jake out of the ring, I managed to get my focus back, I saw Olivia grab something and pour it on the mat, I took that time to get up, she turned around and I managed to hit the death sentence, she hit the mat and like before I picked her up and hit the execution.

"1,2,3" the bell rang and remedy blasted throughout the arena, Max slid into the ring and hugged me, the ref raised both our hands and then someone attacked us from behind, Max got thrown out of the ring but Jake and some other boys, while I was attacked by Olivia and her mini me's, I was picked up by Olivia and thrown on to what I know now was the thumb tacks, I felt a pain go through my back, Taylor, Roxxi, O.D.B, the beautiful people and Christy came running out and chased Olivia and her crew out of the ring, Taylor and Roxxi knelt beside me.

"Amanda, are you ok"

"No, my back is killing me" I looked over at Roxxi

"Yeah, those tacks do hurt" I put my hand out and the girls pulled me up, the crowed started clapping and chanting my name

"Where is Max" I felt the tacks getting pulled out of my back by Christy and Velvet

"He's out the back" I sighed my music blasted throughout the place again and I attempted to taunt but I got a massive shooting pain in my back.

"Let's get you out of the ring"

"Yeah, Christy I think that would be best" I rolled out of the ring and the girls helped me to the back, we were met by Jeff and the guys, they all had a mask of worry on their faces, I couldn't help but laugh

"Guys relax, I'm fine, just a little banged up"

"A little, Amanda you can barely stand" you know Jeff just sounded like my mother, Oh dear god my mother will have saw that match and now she will have a heart attack and if she doesn't then I think Shane will.

"I can stand, I'm using Roxxi and Taylor for dramatic purposes" I tried to prove my point by standing on my own but it failed, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my back. Taylor and Roxxi had to catch me before I collapsed to the floor.

"Sure kid, sure" I looked at Jeff and sighed

"Ok, Fine I'm in massive agony, so can I please go to the EMT so they can hopefully fix me" he nodded and we carried on down the hall, we reached the EMT's and the told me to sit up on the bed, and they checked me over, they told me that I had yet another concussion and my back was damaged due to the tics being stuck in it they told me it was nothing serious but I should take it easy for two weeks, great I can't wrestle for two weeks, I have only been her two weeks and I have already gained injuries not major but still they are injuries. I left the EMT's and walked back to my room and took a long shower, it relaxed my muscles and I actually felt better, of course my head and back stung like hell but I can actually walk. I got out of the shower and put on fresh clothes, before I put my shirt on I went to the bathroom and took a look at my back in the mirror, when I looked there was tiny holes on my back, I heard the door open so I quickly stuck my shirt on and walked out of the bath room and saw Jason sitting on my bed.

"Hey, Jas" he looked over and smiled at me, there was a little sparkle in his eye or maybe it was the lighting I don't know, he is cute though. I took a seat beside him

"Hey, Amanda, how you feeling"

"A lot better after my shower, the cuts still sting though" he chuckled and then sighed

"Amanda can I ask or rather tell you something" please don't say you think your gay, please don't say you think your gay

"Sure what is it?"

"Member that day, we went out to lunch and you asked me if I fancied someone"

"Yeah"

"Well, the person I fancy, is um, you" ok the girls were defiantly right, Jason fancies me, I think I need to do a dance again but it will stay in my head like the last time "and it's ok if you don't feel the same way back.."

"Jas, I do feel the same way, I just figured I wasn't your type"

"And what do you think my type is"

"I don't know girly, nice looking, a person that doesn't get injured on her second week" by this ponit I avioded eyecontact, the ground look so much more intresting

"Amanda, you are nice looking as you put it, your out for two weeks so that's hardly something major and to be honest, preferr the tomboys who can kick someones ass and not worry about if they broke a nail or something"

I sighed still looking at the ground why was he even intrested in me all the other knockouts are so much more beautiful than I am

"Amanda, please look at me" I looked up and saw his eyes boring into mine with what I could only describe as love but 14 year olds couldn't fall in love could they?

We looked at each other what seemed to be hours but could have been seconds or even minutes before he placed his lips onto mine, for me I don't know if it was the same for him but this was unknown grounds, to be honest I never had a boy kiss me like this before, I kissed back on instint I guess, he traced his tounge along my lips and I let him in, after a minute he pulled back, both of us trying to get our breath back, he smiled and I smiled back.

"So um does this mean we're going out" it was a stupid question to ask but hey I asked it any way

"Yes that is if you want to" I looked at him and had the biggest grin on my face

"Of course I want to" just then my phone decided to ring great just great ruin a moment will you stupid phone, I sighed and looked at the caller ID and saw it was mother dearest, I answered

"Hey mum"

"_Amanda sweetie are you ok, I saw your match and the ambush, the whole family is freaking out"_

"I'm Fine mum, I have to take it easy for two weeks"

"_Great so you can stay with us for those two weeks then"_

"Why, I happy here and this place is where dad can't show up"

"_Amanda, I want to see you and make sure your ok, so please, please come and stay with your family for a while"_

"Something tells me you already got that sorted" she didn't answer but in this family you would have to take it as a yes

"Fine, when will I be leaving"

"_Acually Paul is there already to pick you up" _

"What, you have got to be joking me" just then I heard the girls come in and they all walked to hug me, they told Jason why and they packed my stuff while I was still on the phone.

"Fine, I will talk to you soon"

"_bye sweetie, love you"_

"Yeah, bye" I shut the phone and looked at Jason, I hugged him and he hugged back holding onto me as if I was about to disappear forever,I had to laugh.

"Jas, I'll only be gone for two weeks and if you think about it, it means Olivia can't harm me"

"I guess" I grabbed my stuff and said one last goodbye to the girls and Jason before I headed down to Jeff's office. I walked in and sure enough there was dad waiting on me, he took my stuff and we headed for his car.

The next two weeks are going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

AN

hey guys sorry for the long wait, my pc broke down and it took me a while to fix it well that and it was christmas

so you guys know what to do review this story cos honestly i dont know how well this story is going


	9. You've got to be kidding me

You've got to been kidding me

A/N: Again, they're might be slight cursing and there's a bit of angst in this chapter.

The car ride back home was quiet. Paul had the radio on, and I noticed every now and again he would glance over at me. It was kind of irritating, but I said nothing.

After a short while he pulled up to the house and I saw a car I didn't recognise sitting in front of the house.

'_Weird.'_

Different possibilities of who could be in my home and why buzzed in my mind. Surprisingly I barely noticed Paul getting out of the car.

After a few more seconds I jumped out of the car and shut the door behind me, well, slammed actually.

Slowly, I walked to the back of the car and reached over to the boot of the car to get my clothes, but a hand on my wrist automatically stopped me. I glanced up and saw Paul had already got them for me.

He looked at me and smiled. I suppressed a shudder, that smile had never seemed so irritating. I gave him small glare before I headed towards the door. I wasn't in the mood to be happy, or maybe I just wasn't in the mood for him.

I opened the door and headed towards the living room and froze.

My insides froze over, but at the same time I felt my body temperature sky rocket as the rage almost consumed me.

The Asshole himself sat, looking completely smug and content with an arm draped over another girl in _my_ living room, in _my _house! Not to mention the fact that the whore who was practically on his lap looked only a few years older than me.

I spared a quick glance at my siblings, who were huddled in a tight group on the far side of the room. Ashley, Dexter and Andrew were clinging onto Matty, their knuckles were turning white from the strain, while Matty himself looked absolutely livid, and I couldn't say I blamed him.

I don't think they heard me come in so I decided to make my presence known.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I practically glared.

Everyone looked at me, but no one said a thing. Great, more awkward silences.

'_So this is why she wanted me back so quickly.'_

Steve stood up and smiled at me. I had to bit my lip to stop it curving up into a sneer.

"Amanda, my dear sweet daughter." Steve cooed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I snarled and shoved him off of me, my insides turning from being so close to him. It disgusted me to the point where I had to force the bile that was rising in my throat to stay down.

"_Steve_," I spat his name was if it were a bad taste in my mouth. "You lost the right to call me your daughter years ago. So unless you _want _me to give you a black eye and make sure you'll never be able to impregnate that hoe or any other woman for that matter then I suggest. You go and crawl back under whatever rock you came from."

Steve looked.....shocked to say the least. But his shock slowly turned into anger as he opened his mouth to reply to me.

"Now, you listen here you _insolent_ little......!"

"Enough!" Mum's yell made me and Steve jump slightly.

She stood up from her place on the couch and put her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

She sighed.

"Amanda, your father and Nikki here will be staying with us until they find a place of their own." She said softly, the look in her eyes was almost begging me to forgive her.

I looked over at Matty and the rest of my family and noticed that Matty was the only one angry about this. Screw angry, he looked like he wanted to go Jack the Ripper for a day on Steve.

Mum turned her attention towards Steve.

"And Steve, while you and your....._girlfriend_....."

"Slut." I corrected quickly.

Mum glared at me before continuing.

"As I was saying, now that you are living under my house you are going to follow my rules and the first and most important of those rules is that you will _never _and I mean _never _disrespect _any _of my children, understand?"

After a second Steve blinked and nodded. Just as mum began explaining the rest of the 'house rules' to Steve the girl on the couch slowly rose and made her way over to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

She grinned.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, the 'slut' you'll be sharing a room with."

I gaped, looking at her, then at mum, then back to her again.

"You, have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"Amanda, watch your language" Mum scolded, her eyebrows were knitted together just like they did any other time when she disapproved of something.

Realization dawned on me.

"Hold on, is _this_ why you asked me to stay home?! So that we can play 'Happy Family'?!" I demanded.

I was furious. I can't believe she would let him stay here after everything he's done to us!

I jumped when I felt Paul's hand on my shoulder, when had he decided to make a bloody entrance?

"Kid, we asked you to come back and stay for a while because we were worried about you." Paul said, squeezing my shoulder.

Bloody Basterd would take her side.

"I am not stay here with that and that," I pointed to the devil and his slut. "So you can put my stuff back in the car and take me back to my home."

Mum visibly flinched; I knew I'd struck a nerve.

"Amanda this is your home." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

I laughed coldly. She was kidding, right?

"Stephanie," I called her by her first name, 'mum' just didn't feel right. "This is no longer my home if _he _is living in it so can you please stop the water works" it was kind of cruel and mean what I said but I was angry, he shouldn't be here. Everyone looked at me with shock on their faces. I have had enough of this they want him here then I'm going. With that thought I glared at Steve and headed for the door, I was about to open it when Matty stopped me.

"Amanda, even though I don't agree with mum's decision to let him stay, he has changed." I heard Matty say quietly.

What?! My eyes widened and my breathing becomes laboured. My whole family were turning against me because one guy, who is meant to be my father, comes crawling back.

I turn around and glare at Matty.

"Not you too, Matty! Am I the only one who can see that he hasn't changed?! He will never change! Matty, remember the story mum told us a few months ago?" I saw him turn his gaze towards the floor as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He _did _remember. "She said he hit her and she kicked him out, but, of course, a few days later he dragged his sorry ass back and claimed he had changed You know just as well as I do after mum had us that that's when the violence started again, for our sake she kicked him out again. He disappeared for a few months and then came back, she took him back and everything was 'perfect' until Dex and Ash was born and then it started all over again. It's a never ending cycle! Me and you took the beatings for Dex and Ash until we were five, when the fucker put me in hospital and mum finally let him go for good and divorced him. Now he's back again, only this time he's carrying extra weight. What's to say he won't do it again? I won't be here when he proves me right."

With that said I left. Tears stinging my eyes, but I would _never_ let them fall. I walked out of the house, hoping to clear my head.

_Jason's P.O.V_

"No, Mrs McMahon, I'll be sure to contact you as soon as I find her." I sighed, that was the tenth time Stephanie had phoned.

Six hours. Six bloody hours, that's how long she was gone for.

I shut my phone and looked over at Taylor, she looked worried as did her boyfriend Alex, but he tried not to show it, he had to be strong for Taylor…..Who already had a death grip on his hand. We have searched everywhere for her, we tried phoning her cell, but she switched it off. She could be _anywhere_. Lying in some sort of ditch or alley.

I froze and at that moment I prayed to whatever God there was to make sure that she was safe.

Slowly, I forced a smile and put an arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Don't worry Tay, we'll find her." I said, trying to keep my voice firm.

She gave me a sad smile, God, she could see right through me.

"I hope so, I really do." She sighed, before giving me a small grin. "You know, you and Amanda are perfect for each other."

I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. God, how I wish that were true. If Amanda knew what happened in my past she'd never want to see me again.

Even though we'd searched this place about five times, I still felt the urge to go to it. Maybe it was the fact that I'd always come here as a child, the emotions rushed back to the surface, I remember running here when I wanted to escape.

I froze, spotting a figure on the swings or was it a bird?

I mentally snorted. A bird! Then that was one big-ass bird! My eyes widened at my mental debate on birds.

'_Oh God, am I going insane?!'_

I squinted my eyes, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Taylor! Alex! Look!" I exclaimed, pointing to the park.

The two of them stopped walking and looked over to where I was pointing, a grin slowly spread on both of their faces.

We climbed the bars and ran as fast as we could to the playground. Okay, well, as fast as I could go. But hey, I was on crutches, I had an excuse.

"You idiot!" I muttered, before pulling her into my arms, my stomach flipping just a bit as she hugged me back.

Taylor and Alex joined in with the hug.

"You ever do that again and I'll skin you alive." Taylor threatened, but I knew she was just happy to see her friend again.

"Sorry, Taylor, I just needed time alone."

I limped behind her and put my arms around her.

Alex took the swing next to Amanda as I limped behind her and wrapped my arms around her; Taylor took this chance to use Alex as a seat.

There was a chill in the air which probably would have made anyone else freeze but it actually _calmed _me and for a few moments we enjoyed the silence of the night time......

That was until my phone went off.

"_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it! Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!_"

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Stephanie again and I froze, glancing out at Amanda as she automatically held out her hand. I didn't exactly have time to wonder if it was a good idea because she'd already snatched it out of my hand.

"_Jason, have you found her? __**Please **__tell me you found her."_

I cringed at the note of desperation in Stephanie's voice and I'd completely forgotten to phone her.

As if sensing my internal struggle Amanda kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Yeah, he found me."

"_Amanda?! Are you alright? Where were you?!" _

In that moment Amanda's facial expression went from shock, to hurt to livid in a matter of seconds, I could feel her shake with anger .

"What do _you_ care? I thought you were playing house with Daddy dearest? Leave my clothes at TNA and don't call me or any of my friends again." Amanda practically hissed.

My jaw dropped as I looked over at the Taylor and Alex, who wore the same shocked expression as I did.

Amanda had always seemed close to her family. What the Hell happened?

"_Amanda, please...."_

Again, I cringed,it sounded as if her mum was crying on the other end.

"No, mum. Does Dex or Ash or even Paul know the real reason I was in hospital? _**No**_ they don't. Steve stabbed me for trying to protect you! You promised me that you would never let him near us! And you broke that promise! So fuck all of you! I won't be there when he turns on you this time!"

She hit the end button and handed the phone back to me. I limped around to face her; slowly I brushed the tears away before pulling her into my arms.

Letting her sob into my shoulder was the only thing I could do, just like Taylor and Alex could only watch. I just couldn't believe it that someone like Amanda had to suffer like this. God, I wanted to rip Steve limb from limb.

"Amanda, can you tell us what happened?" Alex broke the silence.

She broke away from my hold and sat back on the swing. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"When I went home I caught Steve and some slut sitting in the living room looking a bit too _comfortable _with each other. Ash was trying to restrain Matty so I decided to make my presence known. So I asked what Steve was doing in our home, it turned out the two them were staying until they found a place of their own, an argument erupted and I left."

"It's getting dark, maybe we leave." I suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

We walked in a tense silence which was practically suffocating me since I was so used to Amanda breaking the awkward situations.

"Seriously, have you all lost the ability to speak? The silence is driving me mad and my leg is itchy. So this is a really bad combination." I laughed nervously, earning a few small chuckles from everyone else.

But I wasn't lying. The cast was really irritating my skin, I think I have a rash now.

I sighed softly, I really wanted to ask Amanda about what she said on the phone but I refrained for her sake.

"You can ask me a question. I won't bite." I was startled at the sound of her voice.

'_Jesus, she can read minds now.'_

"Uh, is it true about Steve stabbing you?" Taylor asked.

Amanda laughed without emotion.

"Do you honestly think I was lying?"

"Um, no, I-I Was j-just curious....."

My eyes widened as I looked at Taylor. I'd _never_ heard Taylor stammer before. I switched my gaze to Amanda; she had a smile playing on her lips.

"Taylor, calm down." Amanda laughed a little before whipping all emotion from her face. "But it's true. I have the scar to prove it."

We stopped and she lifted her top up and that's when we saw it. Taylor gasped while Alex and I stared at her. A huge scar marred the left side of her stomach. She pulled her top down and sighed.

We continued walking in silence before Alex spoke up.

"Why did he do that to you?"

"There's a simple answer to that, Alex, he is an abusive psychopath." Amanda scoffed.

I was the one who asked the next question.

"But why? What made him do it?"

She looked at me and then stared straight ahead. I knew I wasn't getting an answer.

I didn't know how long we walked for, but by the time we reached the TNA arena everyone was exhausted. But I guessed that we were in trouble because I spotted the girls and guys from our crew in the parking lot watching Jeff pacing back and forth.

He looked up when he heard us approach. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Amanda into a hug.

"Thank God you're safe."

After a few moments he let go and she walked inside with her head down.

"She doesn't want her family near her at the moment. So if they call or come down here will you tell them that please?" I asked.

Jeff nodded and ushered us all inside.

Once inside Taylor began discussing tonight's events with the girls and Alex was filling in the boys. I sighed and decided to stop the crew before we went any further.

"Guys, let's keep this between us. I'm sure Amanda doesn't want tonight's events to be circulating around TNA especially with Olivia hanging around to twist everything."

After a few murmurs and some protests they agreed and I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going to check on Amanda and then hit the sack, night guys."

They said their goodnights and headed into the lounge room,

After that I made my way to Amanda's room to find her sound asleep. I stared at her for a minute because she looked so innocent; it was unbelievable what she had to go through. But as long as she wants us around I'll always protect her.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys sorry for the long wait school has been mad with coursework and stuff due but i have the next two chappys written down i just need to type them :) i wanna thank my friend bornagh for beta this chappy shes awsome :)

Going to see metallica next week cant wait :)

so any way you guys no what to do read and review :) hnks u guys r the best ;)


	10. Joining forces and diving into a painful

Joining forces and diving into a painful past

Information about this chapter

P.O.V- Amanda

There is more cursing in this chapter and also some mention of rape

I am skipping forward two months Amanda is now 15 so enjoy the chappy

It has been two months since the incident with my family, they tried calling my cell phone but I just let it go through to voice mail. They rang Jeff's office to try and talk to me but he said that I wasn't ready to talk to them, but that didn't stop them they even approached me or tried to at a photo shoot but Jas told them to back off. Speaking of Jas me and him are still dating and we keep going from strength to strength, of course we have problems in the form of Olivia, but if she goes near him, he just looks at her and tells her to piss off, it's really funny, I also told him how I got the scar and told him of my past, he was livid. As for the angel of darkness well she or rather I still have yet to be beaten in the six sided ring, a month into joining I faced Kong, it was a tough match but I manage to pull out a win. After the match me and the crew went out and celebrated my 15th birthday. Speaking of the crew, I showed them the scar to say they were livid would be an understatement they looked like they wanted to kill someone, but we don't talk about what happened the night I ran from my home and how Jas, Tay and Alex found me. Now back to the present all the TNA superstars are currently sitting in the lounge room apparently Jeff had a special announcement.

"I wonder what the special announcement is?" I looked over at O.D.B and laughed

"O, that is the 10th time you have said that since we got here" she looked over at me and smiled

"I know, I just wanted to see who would crack first" we all laughed and shook our heads, before we could strike up another conversation, WWE superstars and divas started to enter the room and take a seat. What the hell, I looked around me and the entire TNA crew had the same look on there face. The WWE stars finished entering the room, just as the last star entered the room, Jeff entered with my so called family. I looked at Jeff and he gave me a quick apologetic look before looking at the rest of the room.

"Now, I know you are all probably wondering, what is going on?" to right I was wondering what the hell is going on

"Well, I'll tell you TNA and WWE will be joining forces for a while" What the hell, before Jeff could say anything else Olivia stood up

"Jeff, you can't be serious McMahon already gets special treatment, with her family here it will get more ridiculous" I rolled my eyes at that comment, God she's a idiot, Taylor was going to stand up and defend me but I stopped her and stood up myself.

"Listen Olive"

"It's Olivia" I scoffed

"Whatever, I don't get special treatment, I just wrestle better than you in fact I have yet to see you win a match, you get beat by everyone even the rookies, you should join WWE at least there you might stand a chance to win a match" by the end of my rant me and olive garden were standing together face to face, staring each other down. We were in this stance for about 20 seconds before she hit me with a right hook, I touched the side of my lip and saw it was busted, I looked at her and she gave me a smirk. That bitch, I speared her into the food bar and all hell broke loose, I started hitting her with a series of punches, she then managed to get me off her and throw me into the wall and started her series of punches, I kicked her in the gut and she backed away, before I could hit her again one of her mini me's threw something at her and she hit me with it, it knocked me down and busted me wide open, that just pissed me off more, I jumped up to attack her but before I could Jas ran up and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"ENOUGH" we both looked at Jeff and he had a look of disapproval on his face, while he was rambling on about behaviour and whatever, Mum ran over to me and tried to clean my cut but I just turned my face away from her.

"Jas, can you let me go so I can go to EMT's" he looked at me and let me go, I gave Stephanie a glare and walked out of the room and headed for the medical room.

I got to the medical room and my favourite EMT was on, I told Katrina what happened and she set to work.

"Amanda, don't let Olivia get to you" She said after a moment of silence, she was currently stitching up my head wound, I looked at her and sighed, she is one of the few EMT's that would give you advice, she's is like a big sister to me.

"I know, but I don't want them to think they can walk over me"

"Amanda have you noticed that Olivia only provokes you" where is she going with this, I gave her a sceptical look but said nothing,

"Well, she does that not because you're new or because you're dating Jason, she does that because she knows, it will provoke a reaction from you. She has tried it on everyone and some just ignore it and others are fighting her because of it but even they have learned to ignore it, my suggestion and it might reduce your and Olivia's visit here is to ignore her, she will stop eventually" I looked at her, maybe she's right

"So your saying, just ignore her and she will stop bugging me" she smiled and put her stitching equipment down (A/N I haven't a clue what they are called :P)

"That's exactly, what I am saying"

"Maybe your right" she laughed and put a band aid on my newly stitched head

"There all done" I hopped on the bed and hugged her

"Thanks" she smiled at me again

"No problem" I walk out of the medical room and headed towards the lounge room, I will take Katrina's advice, I don't want another injury I have only been here two months and I think Jeff has his limits to the fighting and now the family is here I think he will be less ignorant towards the fighting. I walked into the lounge room and grabbed a tin of diet coke. I paid for it and sat down with the crew. Jas wrapped his arms around me again and kissed were the cut was.

"How you feeling" even when he whispers in my ear it sends a good shiver down my spine

"Fine, considering my so called family is working here now and olive bashed me over the head with something and busted my lip"

"You, know were all here for you" I took a sip of my drink and smiled at Angel, me and the girls had become like sisters and the guys were like my brothers with the exception of Jas of course cause lets face it, that would be weird.

"Thanks, angel" she smiled back at me. God this is depressing maybe I could lighten the mood

"So, how about a dare contest" everyone laughed and agreed, I think O was more enthusiastic than the rest of us

"Amanda, since you suggested this competition you will be given the first dare" Ah crap that's never a good thing and it doesn't help that O.D.B has an evil glint in her eyes. But I didn't show my fear

"All right dirty bear bring it"

"I dare you to go up to Jeff's office, where your family is currently sitting and ask Jeff questions about sex"

My jaw dropped, the entire crew were in fits of laughter, she can't be serious but knowing O.D.B she probably is, I regained my composer and agreed. Before I could get up and perform my dare O stopped me.

"You have to choose someone to go with you as proof you preformed your dare"

"Ok, I choose Tay, it will make it more convincing because she's dating Alex"

We both got up and took a big drink of my juice for some courage, we left the lounge room and headed for the office. We got to the door and knocked.

"Come in" I looked at Taylor and entered the room. I saw my family sitting at two desks looking through papers. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Amanda, Taylor what can I do for you?"

Here it goes

"God this is embarrassing but um, how do you know when your ready, you know to take the next step in a relationship"

It was really hard to contain my laughter and keep a straight face because Jeff's face went from its normal colour to red in a matter of seconds. He cleared his throat and tried to explain.

"Um well…..um" I looked over at Taylor and she was nearly turning blue from holding in her laughter. I then looked over at my family and their faces nearly sent me over the edge. I kept my face composed

"What"

"Um… Amanda sweetie why are you asking these questions" I looked at mum

"Well you see, I think I might be pregnant and I just wanted to you know ask, just in case my child asks me these questions" I think everyone's jaw dropped at that point, I could hear Taylor covering over her laughter with a series of coughs.

"Are you serious" I looked at mum again and then I looked at everyone else's face and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, I broke into a fit of laughter, me and Tay fell on the floor we were laughing that hard.

"I…your face…" I couldn't even sting a sentence together I was laughing that hard, Shane stood up and walked over to me, by this point me and Tay managed to get off the floor but it didn't mean we still weren't laughing our asses off.

"Amanda, if your…you know pregnant the family will stand behind you 100%" I looked at Shane and that set me off again, my sides were actually sore from laughing so much. It took me about five minutes before I could actually string a sentence together. I cleared my throat.

"I'm not pregnant, I haven't even done anything like that with Jason, I was just messing with you, but your face, it was so funny. But it's nice to know I will have the family support on that" I was going to walk out of the room, when mum stopped me

"Can we talk" I sighed and looked at Tay

"Go on down, tell the guys I'll be down soon" she hugged me and left the room along with Jeff, I turned around.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk"

"We miss you sis, I don't know about anyone else but I miss your weird sarcasm, I miss your advice and I miss your humour" ok Andy is usually quiet

"Andy, I miss you guys too but you basically stabbed me in the back when you let Steve and the whore stay in our home" Mum was going to say something but I stopped her.

"But, seeing how we are working together, I will talk to you and be civil, I forgive you but I can't trust you enough to know Steve will not come here and cause a scene" I didn't know what else to say but that statement was true, I'm sick of the fighting and I just want to move on but sometimes it's too hard to move on.

"Amanda, Steve and Nikki are moving out tomorrow, they found a place and I can give you my guarantee that he will not come anywhere near you" I looked at grandpa, I shouldn't be mad at him or uncle Shane and I'm not it's just, god I'm so confused.

"Thanks, look I'm going back down to the lounge room" I was about to walk out the door when someone put their hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face the person and saw that it was mum, she had tears streaming down her face

"Amanda, please, I'm sorry for not telling you about your dad before you got home but I knew you wouldn't have came home knowing he was there and I really wanted to make sure you were ok after that ambush"

"Mum, as far as I'm concerned Paul is my father not that basterd and as I said before I forgive you and I apologise for the things I said but I was angry" I gave mum a hug and she hugged back with such force I found it hard to breathe, after a minute she let go.

"Guys while you're here don't interfere in my matches or change them in anyway please" they looked reluctant but agreed, I left the room and headed back to the lounge room.

As I entered the lounge room I saw Taylor standing on a chair in the front of the room and the whole crew including the WWE superstars where watching her, I guess it was her turn for a dare.

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel"

I could hear the embarrassment in her voice and I could see it on her face so I decided to join her to help her out and to cheer myself up. I got a chair and placed it beside hers, I stood up on it, she gave me a curious look, I winked at her and she smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

_"_If you want my body

and you think I'm sexy

come on sugar let me know"

"Were too sexy for our shirts

Too sexy for our shirts

So sexy it hurts"

By this point the entire lounge room were in a fit of laughter along with me and Taylor.

"Time of an encore" I whispered in her ear, she smiled and mouthed "Sexy back" I nodded and we began.

"Were bringing sexy back

Yip, you other mother

Fuckers don't know how

To act, yip"

We took our bow and sat back down with the crew, I looked over at O and she was still laughing I'm guessing this was her dare.

"O, you have sex on your mind too much" I took a drink of my coke, I tasted different. It was Pepsi what the hell. I looked at the crew and they looked a bit nervous.

"I take it some one had a dare involving my coke" everyone nodded and pointed to Jason. He looked afraid, I laughed.

"Guys relax, you look like someone's going to kill you or something" they instantly relaxed and laughed

"So your not going to kill us for switching your diet coke to Pepsi" I laughed this crew can cheer you up, when you really need it.

"No Chris I'm not, I like any kind of soda, its just diet coke makes me hyper and is my preferred choice of drink" everyone broke away and started their own conversation, I turn around and noticed that Jay seemed as if he was conflicted, I put my hand on his arm and smiled at him, he smiled back though I could tell it wasn't genuine.

"So, what did your mum want?" I could hear the venom in his voice as he asked the question. Jay was very protective of me, I looked at him in the eyes and saw the pain and anger go through them.

"Jay, relax I forgive my family, I cant stay mad at them for too long you saw, how it killed me not talking to them" he sighed

"Are you ok, Jas you seem a bit off?"

"Amanda, can we go to my room and talk in privet, I really need to talk to you" what did he need to speak to me about, I nodded my answer. We got to his room and I sat down on his bed while he closed the door

"Amanda, I know we've only been going out for a few months and I love the time I spend with you, but I need to talk to you and tell you about my past before it or we get to serious" I simply nodded afraid to say anything

"Ok, have you noticed that I don't talk about my family and how I seem a bit tense when you guys talk about sex and whatever"

"Yeah"

"Well, the reason I don't talk about my family is because I don't know who my dad is he left when I was an infant about 2 or 3 and my mum is in jail, she's in jail because she abuse me as a child not only did she abuse me but she also raped me" I stared at him in shock, he was looking at the ground with tears streaming down his face, he continued

"She done it for years, no one knew, she said that I don't deserve to be happy and that it was my fault that my father left, I couldn't tell uncle Jeff about the abuse and rape, because she said if I did then she will kill me, I was so afraid Amanda, I eventually got the courage and told Jeff, I showed him the cuts and scars, he called the cops and they arrested her, I testified against her in court and she got 10 years (A/N I dunno how long you get for things like that), I couldn't trust anybody but then I met the crew and began to enjoy life more, they tried setting me up on dates but each time I would freak and they would have to cancel for me. I couldn't be near any girls it took me a while to relax around the girls in our crew and as for dating anybody well for me it was out of the question. Until I met you, I feel safe around you Amanda that's why I took to you instantly even the crew was shocked of how quick, I took to you."

I sat there in silence taking all that information in, how could anybody do that to him, Jason is the most loyal, kindest, funniest person you could meet, hell even I couldn't compare. I looked over at Jason again and noticed he was still looking at the ground.

"Amanda, if you want to end what we have now, then I will understand but I have only one request please don't tell anyone not even the crew or your family, only you and Jeff know and I want to keep it that way"

"Jay look at me" he slowly turned his head to look at me in the eyes, I took his hand in mine.

"I'm not going to end it with you, over something like that I would be a hypocrite if I did, you helped me through my troubles with my family and Steve and you know my past. Jay I won't tell anybody, I couldn't and as for deserving to be happy and whatever, you do deserve it and if you need to talk about anything you know I'm here for you." I reached over and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face, he smiled at me, he reached over and pulled my face closer to his, we stared into each others eyes and then our lips connected, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I granted, our tongues collided in a fight for dominance, after about a minute we pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Amanda" I looked at him a bit confused, why would he be thanking me

"what for" he laughed

"For being you, for not freaking out when I told you my history, for everything I guess"

"Oh well your welcome, want to head back down to the lounge room, I dont know about you but im starving" he chuckled and we left the room.


	11. Holidays Part one

Holidays

P.O.V Amanda

* * *

Its two weeks until Christmas every TNA superstar and knockouts are currently packing to go home. Some stars went home last night or early this morning, Taylor and Angelina was among those superstars that went home early because they were flying back to Canada. We all gave each other our gifts unfortunately I didn't get to give Jason his so I asked Alex to, the reason I didn't give him his was because he wasn't there Jeff called him to his office. Anyway I love Christmas it's my favourite time of year next to Halloween. I was just finished packing when the door knocked. Roxxi who was reading a magazine got up and answered.

"Hi, Andrew" I think Roxxi is the only person to him by his full name, I looked over at them and saw them staring at each other, I looked over at O.D.B and she mouthed 'she loves him' while making a heart shape with her hands and pretending to faint, it took all of my will not to laugh at her. After about 2 minutes the staring was getting annoying so I decided to break it.

"Andy, is there a reason you're here or are you here to stare at Roxxi" they both looked away and blushed aw my brother has a crush

"Um, mum sent me to come and get you"

"Lie, you're here to ask Roxxi out on a date" that made Andy blush even harder and cause Roxxi to stare at her in disbelief

"What its true" they both looked at me to defend them but I decided to join in

"I agree with O, though I wouldn't be surprised if mum did send him, she thinks I cant find my way around this place" with that I grabbed my bags, hugged Roxxi and O and left with my dear blushing brother, oh I am so going to enjoy torturing him but not now I will do it when he least suspects it.

We were walking down to the office in silence, when we heard someone calling my name, we turned around and saw Jason walking up to us with a gift in his hand.

"Alex gave me your gift yesterday and I could let my girlfriend go without getting a present from me" he smiled at me and handing me my gift, I smiled back at him and stuck the gift in my bag

"Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything you know" he chuckled

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a present, besides I wanted to" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"You know, I'll miss you right?" I laughed best thing about TNA and everyone in it there is not one moment when you don't laugh

"We'll only be away from each other for 3 weeks and don't worry like Tay and Angel I will ring you everyday"

"I hope I am the first one you're calling" he chuckled

"Of course" Andy then decided to remind me of the time

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but we have to get going before mum sends out a search party" I looked at Andy and sighed I looked back over at Jason and gave him a kiss, we broke apart and parted ways.

And now back to the silence some thing was bothering Andy so I decided to ask him about it.

"Are you ok bro?" he looked at me and sighed

"I'm a whimp" I looked at him and laughed I didn't mean to but I did, he frowned at me, I stopped laughing

"Sorry, how are you a whimp?" I didn't even notice that we were at the office

"I'll tell you later" we entered the office and I felt something jump on me, that something was my little brother Dex, he has been spending to much time with Matty

"Mandy" yip way too much time with Matty

"Dex" I laughed at my brother's enthusiasm, he jumped of me and sat beside Ashley.

"Right so is everyone ready to go" we all looked at mum and nodded, we left the office to head home all of us excited about Christmas.

(2 hours later)

We all left Grandpa's privet jet and hopped into the SUV, I was sitting in the back with Andy

"So why are you a whimp?" I asked while everyone was busy having there own privet conversations, he shrugged

"I want to ask Roxxi out, but every time I get close to asking her out I freeze up and look like a total tool and I really like her but I'm afraid that if I ask her she will turn me down, how did you do it, you know did Jason ask you out or was it the other way around?"

"Andy, that's not being called a whimp that's called being nervous, my advice is to ask her out because I can guarantee you that she will say yes, with me and Jay we didn't ask each other out on dates, after the match where I got ambushed he came to my room to see if I was ok and we told each other how we feel" we continued our conversation on what Roxxi likes and what kind of date Andy could take her on.

"What are you two talking about" we looked up at Paul and smiled

"Nothing dad were just catching up" I lied, Matty turned around to face me along with Ash and Dex.

"You know Uncle Shane is mad at you for doing hardcore matches" I laughed

"He's just worried that his little pranking apprentice is going to get injured"

"He's right you know" I looked over at Ash "I don't want my big sister to get badly injured"

I sighed "Ash, I'm not going to get badly injured the worst injury I will get is a broken arm or leg or even a torn muscle and if that happens I'll get fix up go to the rehab and be back on my feet before you know it"

"I just worry about you Amanda" I smiled at her

"Just like mum"

"Amanda" I turned my attention to Dex who was near jumping up and down on his seat

"Yes dear younger brother of mine"

"What is it like performing in front of thousands of people?" I smiled

"It's amazing, when you first debut though it is scary, but once you're out there you forget your fears and just get this amazing adrenaline rush" by this point mum had turned around in her passenger seat to listen to the conversation

"Really, that's so cool, what is it like getting hit with the weapons?" Wow Dex really needs to lay off the sprite watching him jump up and down on the seat is making me dizzy.

"They hurt, but the tacs hurt more that the chair shot, because with the tacs you will have the pain in your back for a week and it hurts to move and lean back on a chair but with a chair shot it only lasts to days and it's just like a big headache" before Dex could ask anymore question and jump out of his seat and out of the car I decided to ask a question of my own.

"Is _He _going to be spending Christmas with us" mum sighed and just nodded her head, I tried not to get angry, I had to calm myself which is really hard when you're pissed off.

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"Amanda, don't get mad at mum it was our idea" I just stared at Matty in shock, god this Christmas is going to be so much fun, I just cant wait, readers please note the heavy sarcasm. I sighed but said nothing I was to angry so I just looked out the window for the rest of the journey.

We got home a few minutes later, I jumped out of the car and looked at the house, god I haven't been here since the argument, we started to get our things out of the boot. When me and Paul was getting the rest of our bags out of the boot, I saw another car pull up in our drive way, I nudged Paul and pointed to the car.

"It's your father" he all but growled, I decided to make a joke.

"Wow, you can be in two places at once awesome" he laughed and hugged me

"I missed you kiddo" I laughed with him, Paul gives awesome hugs

"Missed you too dad" Steve stepped out of his car and smiled at me, I turned to dad and pretended to barf, he chuckled. We grabbed the rest of the bags and headed into the house. After placing the bags in my room, we headed down stairs into the kitchen, I took a seat beside Matty while Dad took a seat beside mum.

"So, Amanda you excited for Christmas" I looked at mum, she had a smile on her face

"I was" I mumbled while looking down at the bar, I didn't really want to spend Christmas with the devil and his slut, I looked up and saw mums smile falter. Before she could say anything Steve came into the kitchen with Dex, Ash and his slut.

"Hey, Amanda I was wondering if me and you could take a walk" I looked at everyone and they were nodding for me to say yes but I had other ideas

"No, it's bad enough, I have to spend Christmas with you, but I am not going to take walks or whatever with you" he sighed and took a seat beside me, I immediately tensed.

"What happened between us, you use to be daddy's girl" in what reality, god I can't believe this basterd before I could say anything Dad slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to jump.

"That was before you put her in hospital with stab wounds you sick basterd" Everyone just stared at Dad in shock as he stormed out of the room. How did he find out

* * *

A/N

Two chappys up for your delight :P this chapter was kind of long so i decided to split it up, so who do you think told paul about Amanda's past any ways i am currently typing up the second part of this chappy so be patent and you shall have it by wednesday or by the end of today hopefuly as i have finished my coursework lol i should be studding for next week exams but awell.

P.s going to metallica on wednesday i am sooo exicted :P and im going to see pink in june

Anyway You guys know what to do read and review hnks you guys are the best


	12. Arguments

Arguments

_Previously in the last chapter: __"Hey, Amanda I was wondering if me and you could take a walk" I looked at everyone and they were nodding for me to say yes but I had other ideas_

_"No, it's bad enough, I have to spend Christmas with you, but I am not going to take walks or whatever with you" he sighed and took a seat beside me, I immediately tensed._

_"What happened between us, you use to be daddy's girl" in what reality, god I can't believe this basterd before I could say anything Dad slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to jump._

_"That was before you put her in hospital with stab wounds you sick basterd" Everyone just stared at Dad in shock as he stormed out of the room. How did he find out?_

After I recovered from my shock, I got up and walked into the living room and took a seat beside Dad, it was quiet for a while and I decided to break it.

"How did you find out?" Well I had to ask because I doubt mum told him

"The day you ran from here, Steph had Jason on loud speaker when you answered." ah so I spilled the beans so to speak

"Amanda, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad, you weren't the only one kept in the dark and the only time you knew about it was when he did it a second time. I didn't tell you it was him for two reasons one: I was afraid and two: I thought no one would believe me. You're not mad at me, are you?"

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm not mad kiddo, just concerned. But I understand why you don't want him near this family." He said softly.

I gave him a smile and was about to strike up another conversation when Matty and mum entered the living room.

"Paul, I think you should apologise to dad." Matty stated as he and mum took a seat opposite dad and myself.

I stared at Matty in shock.

_Is he nuts?_

Paul opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"Matty, dad doesn't have to apologise to that jerk. He's defending me like any dad would." I said through gritted teeth.

I was trying to stay calm but I couldn't believe Matty would even suggest something like this.

"Amanda, your brother is right. Paul, you need to apologise. Steve is our guest."

Just as mum finished her sentence everyone else walked into the room we were sitting in.

"I apologise, Steve."

I shook my head. He shouldn't have apologised.

Matty suddenly coughed, gaining my attention.

"Sis, don't you have something to say to dad?"

I smiled at Matty and nodded before facing my dad again.

"Can we go out for ice-cream or something? And by the way, the match you had with Batista last week was awesome." I said, a hint of pride noticeable in my tone.

Paul chuckled but needless to say Matty and Mum weren't amused.

"Look, I'm not apologising to him so you can get that idea out of your head." I hissed before storming up to my room.

_God, I hated them sometimes..._

Just I sat down my phone rang I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Jas."

"_Hey did you get home ok?" _

I smiled.

"Yeah, I was fine getting home but now I kind of wish I just stayed out a while longer..." I muttered angrily.

"_I take it that it wasn't a good surprise?"_

"No, Steve and his skank are spending Christmas with us."

"_You could always stay with my family, Amanda?"_

His offer made me grin.

"Thanks, but he can't hurt me. I'd kick his sorry ass and even if I didn't my family would."

"_I just want you to be happy and safe."_

"I am safe and I am happy. Well, as happy as I can be with Steve here, but I'm with my family and I know that I can call you if I'm upset"

"_Always, babe." _

I laughed at that comment Jay sounded so weird saying that, I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"_I have to go, Uncle Jeff wants me to do something for him, I will call you later"_

"Ok, babe." I joked, trying to imitate his voice.

"_Love you, bye."_

"Love you too." I hit the end button and threw my phone on my bed, I looked up and saw Nikki, Mum and Ash standing in the door way, I sighed my happiness from the conversation has now gone.

"How long have you been standing there?"

All three of them smiled at the same time, which to be honest was kind of creepy.

Ash walked over and sat beside me

"Long enough, sis." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here, if you're here to convince me to be nice to Steve then you can forget about it because you're wasting your time."

"Actually, we're here to have some girl time."

Oh, for the love of all that is Holy, girl time with Steve's slut and his number one fans sounded like _**so much **_fun, I stood up.

"Well, good luck with that but I'm going to the games room." I told them before swiftly leaving.

They all sighed together, ok at first it was creepy but now its just really annoying, I walked out of the room and headed to the games room. I walked in and saw Paul playing on the pool table.

"Hey, dad."

He looked up and smiled

"Hey kiddo, want to play me?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the extra pool cue while Paul set up the game, we flipped a coin to decide who went first and I won.

"I thought you were having some girl time, with the girls."

"Yeah cause I really want to spend time with Steve's number one fans." I scoffed.

Paul chuckled and shook his head we continued with our game, we decided to have three games I won the first game and Paul won the second, we were half way through the final game when Matty walked into the room.

"Amanda, Paul can I talk to you?" He asked.

We both stopped, put our cues down and turned all our attention to Matty, I think I know what this is about

"It's about dad, why are you being mean to him?"

Paul remained silent choosing his words I guess before I could answer Matty interrupted.

"Before you say anything Amanda because I know what you're going to say, it's in the past why can't you move on like the rest of us." He told me sharply.

I stood there in shock for about twenty seconds before my blood boiled. I marched over to him and stood face to face with him,

"It's so easy isn't, Matthew, to move on, you see you can forget what that basterd done, I can't because I have a scar on my left side to remind me everyday what that basterd done to me, he stabbed me twice and beat me to a pulp more than once. And you expect me to sit and be nice to him. Matthew you need your head checked because it will never happen" by this point I was way past being angry I was livid I cant believe Matty would take his side, I thought out of everyone he would understand why I was so angry with that basterd. Matty stood there in shock and he looked a little bit scared. I never yell at him or call him by his full name. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave him one last glare and left the room and headed back down to my room.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys sorry for the late update i know i said i would have it up earlier but i kinda got sidetracked anyways heres the next chappy :) i went and saw pink and metallica two of the best concerts ever and im going to c paramore again in dublin cant wait.

anyways read and review

if any of u guys r fans of the underworld saga i made a vid of my two fav couple lucian n sonja so check it out the link is:

.com/watch?v=KySoA7aMkI and please comment n tell me wat you think on that thnks :)


End file.
